


Heart Locked

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: Alpha Magnus/Omega Alec [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Blue-Eyed Alec Lightwood, Denial, Feelings, Fluff, Gift Fic, Knotting, Light Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Alec Lightwood, Piano, Prompt Fic, Scenting, September Server Scavenger Hunt 2020, Smut, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: Alec turned around in bed, facing the wall, he had no power in him to look at the alpha.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Alpha Magnus/Omega Alec [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797079
Comments: 14
Kudos: 163
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts, September Server Scavenger Hunt 2020





	Heart Locked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TobytheWise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/gifts).



> Happy Birthday [Toby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise) 🎈🎁🎂🍩
> 
> Written for HM 500 words or less: Wings, piano, knot, denial
> 
> Disclaimer: The fabulous work belongs to Cassandra Clare, thank you for creating the Shadow world.
> 
> \--
> 
> I made a moodboard for the story.

Magnus was knotting him as the heat started, Alec could see the intent look on the warlock’s face while the cat eyes shone as he thrusted in and out, making the omega moan with pleasure.

“I love you, Magnus, my alpha…” Alec told him as the alpha thrust harder and deeper.

Magnus just stared at him but said nothing in response back to him.

Alec could swear that he could hear someone playing while Magnus knotted him, he imagined that the music was being played on the piano, but the tune was not happy, something was amiss, Alec wondered if maybe he and the alpha were not on the same page, the music was sad, it should have been happy and joyful.

Once the heat was over, Magnus pulled out and walked away, Alec noticed it, and it confirmed to him, Magnus was not with him, and that hurt.

Alec turned around in bed, facing the wall, he had no power in him to look at the alpha.

Magnus looked at the omega as he turned around, he noticed his bite on his neck, he saw the scratches on his back.

Maybe he was still in denial of his feelings, he could not believe that he could love again, but something in the shadowhunter felt true, and he could see the love in the omega blue eyes, how calm he was in the heat, how the scent was so sweet as he wanted to endeavor him again and again in the heat.

Magnus knew that he made a mistake when he left the bed and not stayed with his omega, and did not say the words back to him, words that he yearned to hear and say.

“Alexander, I…” Magnus started to say, but could see the omega body shaking and he could scent the salt tears from him.

Magnus joined him in the bed, hugging him from behind and whispered words of love, words that was held in his heart, the heart that he kept locked for so long.

“I… I… love you, my Alexander,” Magnus told him, as he could feel and see Alec as he faced him, his blue eyes were turning to darker blue like a stormy night, as Magnus confessed, “It has been awhile since I opened myself to anyone, I kept my heart locked in for more than a decade, I’m sorry that I hurt you, I was in denial.”

Magnus moved his fingers to wipe Alec’s tears away and then kissed him.

“I love you Alexander, my beautiful omega.” Magnus told him again.

“I love you too, Mags.” Alec told him, and he could feel the pain released and the feel of love spreading in his body like wings.

Alec could feel his body flying with the wings of love.

“I love it when you smile, Alexander,” Magnus moved his hand to capture Alec face and kissed him passionately until he was on top of him.


End file.
